


The Reason

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: Jaeduck had written a poem for Suwon to show how much he loves and appreciate him.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever poem dedicated to Swonduck and all swonduck shippers. Please enjoy :D

You are the reason   
I wake up to every morning  
Just knowing that you are mine  
Makes me smile all the time

You are reason   
I am feeling so alive  
With you by my side   
My life just feels so right

You are the reason  
My heart beats erratically  
Because even when I feel so ugly   
You tell me I am a beauty

You are the reason   
That I could stand up tall   
Faithfully believing that   
You will catch me when I fall

You are the reason   
All my worries disappear  
With you by my side   
I seem to have no fear

You are the reason  
My life is full of hope  
Because having you in my life   
Helps to strengthen my rope

You are the reason   
For my tremendous inner peace  
Coz I am bonded to you   
In such emotional bliss

You are the reason   
My heart keeps on pounding  
Because you never fail  
To be so attentive and loving

You are the reason   
I am always so satisfied  
When our bodies intertwine  
Our lovemaking intensified

You are the reason  
I feel so safe and secure  
That even in hard times  
I know I can endure

You are the reason  
I can laugh at my silly self  
When I am around you  
I can freely be myself

You are the reason   
I am a better person  
Because you challenge me always   
And give me honest life lesson

You are the reason   
For my endless peals of laughter  
Your sense of humour  
Just makes my day brighter 

You are the reason   
I feel whole and complete  
I love you more with each passing day  
And lose a piece of myself whenever you are away

You are the reason  
For all my tears and laughter  
But I still love you forever  
For worse or for better

You may not be my first  
But you are definitely my last  
And I will always love you   
Until I breathe my last


End file.
